A Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Mage
by FrogNinja21
Summary: After a failed mission, by the helping hand of Natsu, Lucy is out of money and out of luck as her land lady chucks Lucy out of her apartment. With Lucy's current distress, Natsu pipes in and offers his place to stay. Join the adventures of Natsu and Lucy as feelings are discovered and adventures are unfolded.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEEYYYA! Ok, this is a new story I was just dying to make! I absolutely love Fairy Tail and every single character! Especially Natsu and Lucy. Whhaaaattt? How could you not love them?! –Swoons- They're soo sweet together….-drools-**_

_**Happy: Eww, Jess is drooling!**_

_**Me: Shuddup damn alley cat!**_

_**Anyway! Enjoy the story!**_

_Dear mom,_

_All of this week has been the luckiest of my entire life. On our latest mission, Natsu managed not to destroy too much, Erza didn't decide to use her wild antics and Gray…well let's just say he managed not to turn the whole town into the next ice age. But on top of all of that, we got the whole of the given jewels. Anyway, I'll be seeing you, it's getting kinda late._

_Love, Lucy._

"Yo, Lucy!" A Strong arm swung its way around her shoulders, instantly allowing a scream to escape from the blonde's lips.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy swung around and sent the bottom of her foot into the intruders face, instantly sending the stranger crashing her wall.

"Jeez, there's no need to hit me in the face!" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms and leaping onto her sofa with a grin. "I came here 'cause I was hungry, got any fire?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head pointing to her door. "I'm not a restaurant you dummy! I had to spend two hours out shopping for some food to eat since you RAIDED my fridge!" She barked at him, sending him a ferocious glare of Lucy Wrath.

"Hey! It wasn't just me, Happy raided it too!" He complained, pointing to the window and flapping his arms frantically. "I didn't just come here for food, I came here 'cause I was bored."

"What do I look like a clown?" Lucy exclaimed, poking Natsu in the chest with a stern glare. "I'm not an entertainer, go and fine somebody else to entertain you."

"Lucy's mean!" Happy cried from behind them, standing on her desk with his paw out stretched. Lucy jumped back a few metres as she pointed accusingly at him. "Since when did you break in you little cat burglar?"

Lucy face palmed herself and wandered into her bathroom with a swift slam of the door, following with a '**If you even think about sneaking in, I will make sure both of your heads are on the menu for dinner!'**.

Hearing silence from the other end of the door, Lucy frowned and pressed her ear against the wood, her curiousness getting the better of her. Her fury built up as she heard Gray, Erza and Natsu whispering amongst themselves as quietly as they could.

_No bath for me tonight…_ She mentally sighed, swinging open the door and sending a scarier than Erza's death glare towards Natsu. "What are all of you doing here?" She asked, sitting down on her wooden chair and resting her head on her hand.

"Ah Lucy, glad you could join us. Your house seems to be the only one with light so we all decided to sleep around yours. There has been a power cut throughout town. I sent Natsu to tell you that…but I am guessing he forgot." Erza stated, not even bothering to turn her head towards the pyromaniac.

Lucy sent a barrelling punch towards the pink haired boy, furious Lucy fire swirling around her. "No," She growled, sending invisible daggers shoot from her eyes towards the unconscious boy. "He said he only came here for food, as per usual."

Erza smiled slightly and reequipped into her night wear, setting out her dark blue sleeping bag on the floor. Lucy gaped at her as she watched Gray and Erza unroll their beds. "When did you get that?" She gaped, watching as Erza laid herself down and pointed a finger at her.

"Go to bed Lucy."

"Yes, ma'am! But first…where's Natsu going to sleep?" Lucy asked, looking around for a flame printed sleeping bag but seeing none. She turned to see him already asleep on her bed with the usual drool down the side of his mouth. "IN MY BED?"

"The flaming prick normally sleeps in your bed anyway, how's it gonna be any different from the other times?" Gray asked, propping himself up on his elbow before being swiftly knocked out by a rock hard flying pillow sent by Erza.

"I said go to sleep!" The scarlet haired woman growled at him, lying back down in her sleeping bag as she slowly closed her eyes. "Now good night."

Just as Lucy opened her mouth to object, she blinked as the lights suddenly turned off and she found herself in complete darkness. _So I've got to spend the night with a pyromaniac, a pervert and a bad tempered red head? Great._

Huffing quietly, Lucy carefully changed into her night clothes and crept onto her bed, looking back each time to see if the pink haired boy had woken up.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy set herself down on her side, distancing herself from the dragon slayer as much as possible before finally relaxing, the warm clutches of sleep pulling her eye lids down.

๏๏๏

"I don't think I've ever seen him so still and quiet before." A female voice whispered, the voice sounding a little far away.

"I don't think I've seen him so…comfortable before." A male voice chipped in sounding quite amused.

"They liiikkkke eachother!" Another voice purred, a giggle threatening to escape from whosever lips it came from.

Natsu, somehow in the night, had managed to wrap his arms around Lucy's waist with his head buried in her hair. Lucy was facing him and had her hands against his chest with a content smile. The duvet was half on them and half on the floor, looking quite crumpled.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see something blonde and fluffy in his face. It smelt familiar…a mix of vanilla and strawberries. Readjusting his grip on the warm thing in front of him, he opened his eyes a bit wider and looked down to see a…well a Lucy next to him. His eyes then flouted down to see Happy staring at them with the most mischievous look plastered on his blue features.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, a frown adorning on her young features before she looked up and opened her mouth. "KYAAAA!" She yelled, kicking away from him and pushing herself out of the bed before scrambling as far away as she could get.

Natsu grinned at the two people staring down at them and scratched his head. "Mornin' guys!" He exclaimed cheerfully with a stupid grin before pulling himself up with a stretch.

"Had a pretty good night didn't we fire freak?" Gray snickered, along with Happy as they high fived eachother.

"Shuddup, ice princess."

A brawl soon started in the background, only to be broken up by a raging Erza who punched them both and knocked them out almost instantly. Erza walked over to a traumatised Lucy who stared at the bed in horror.

"Yes, you did spend the whole night like that, yes, Natsu was the one who did it first and no, I didn't break you two up as I thought you looked so peaceful and relaxed I decided against it."

Lucy shook the triple combo blush and mechanically took a stand, walking robot like towards her cupboards and taking out her clothes for today. Walking like a penguin to her bathroom, Lucy stiffly waved her friends goodbye as they walked out of her apartment and towards the guild. That is, all except one.

Natsu.

As Lucy walked out of her bathroom, she froze to see Natsu standing with her back to her on the windowsill. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy smirked and quietly sneaked behind him and slowly opened her door and closed it quickly, bolting down the path that lead to the guild hall.

"Hey, Luce, wait up!" Natsu exclaimed from behind her, running to catch up with her as she stopped, frozen in her place. A great clap of thunder growled above them as rain soon started to pelt down. Lucy frowned and looked up at the sky, bewilderment evident in her face. "I was a lovely day just a moment ago." She whispered, turning to see Natsu just a couple of seconds away from her.

Natsu ducked and ran even faster, and, without Lucy even noticing for the first few seconds, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, running at top speed towards the guild.

Lucy thrashed very slightly before staring at the boggy ground and immediately quietened down. It was either get dropped and fall head first into thick mud, or shut up and enjoy the ride.

Once Natsu placed Lucy down inside of the guild building, Lucy smirked and whacked him over the head. "Don't just grab me, idiot!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him before twirling and sitting at one of the tables.

Natsu grinned and soon followed the blonde haired celestial mage, having a seat next to her. Delight spread across his features as large amount food was set in front of him. He dug in straight away, sending food flying in various amounts of places.

"Hey Natsu, watch where you send food flying, would ya?" Gray growled, watching as a chicken leg barely missed whacking into his face.

"Shfuff Gwhh!" Natsu shot back, his words muffled by the amount of food crammed into his mouth.

"Boys…" Erza growled at them, a dark and evil aura surrounding her as she turned towards them with a menacing glare.

Natsu and Gray huddled together with a fearful look, plastering a perfectly fake smile. "We're just talking like good friends should! Isn't that right Natsu?" Gray laughed, his voice becoming high pitched with fear.

"Aye sir!" Natsu squeaked, saluting the terrifying woman with a shaky hand.

Lucy shivered in her chair at the nasty glare Erza was giving the two boys and was quite actually glad that was wasn't on the receiving end of that glare of hers.

**Weeelll? How did you like it?! Let me know in your WONDERFUL REVIEWS! XD **

**See ya'll next chapter!**

**Happy: You're a Erza version two!**

**Me: Oh, sweet little Happy, why ever would you say that?**

**Happy: Because you're scary.**

**Natsu, Lucy and Gray: I've gotta agree with that.**

**Me: REALLY GUYS?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Heya guys! Thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you liked it lol :P **

**circus-part: Aw, thank you! I try my best XD Yeah, I'm trying not to make it too OCC lol I think I corrected my small mistake…I was reeaallly tired when I wrote it. :P And yeah, I did try and get their personalities in the right. Not that hard for Erza since she's so scary and all lol**

**Nalu3er: Thanks! I'm really happy you liked it! I've watched Fairy Tail a million times over (It's just that amazing, come on, admit it!) And I am defiantly gonna carry on with this story :P I dunno how many chapters there's gonna be but I think quite a lot **

**Pretzel101: Aha, I'm glad you likey my story, I likey your reviewing! Keep at it! XD**

**ENJOY THE STORY! **

A week had passed since the power cut and everything was back to normal. Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu didn't stay over every night and Lucy could finally get a good night's sleep. Though one thing that would never change was the fact that she always came back with Natsu sitting on her sofa, with or without Happy, and demanding food.

Lucy smiled as the sunlight of the afternoon shun on the canal as she balanced on the side with her arms stretched out beside her. She got several worried calls of two men that were in a boat, warning her to be 'Careful.' Honestly. When was she not careful?

Taking a deep breath in, Lucy pushed open her door and walked into her apartment with a smile. The door swung open as she scanned the room with her eyes, looking out for certain pink haired mage. But she saw no one.

Throwing her bag on her bed, Lucy stretched and checked under her bed and then behind her curtain. Still no Natsu. She frowned before cheering silently. _I can finally have a bath without being interrupted! _She mentally squealed, pulling out her pyjamas and laying them out on her bed. Once done, Lucy threw her clothes in a heap on the floor and wrapped herself in a towel.

Lucy grinned and walked into her bathroom, slowly beginning to unwrap her towel before…

"_PERVERT!_" She screamed, flying forward and whacking the pink haired pyro in the face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATH?" She barked, clasping her towel closer to herself as he shot her a pained grin with a red footprint on his face.

"Oh, hey Luce! I got bored waiting so I took a bath to pass the time." He grinned, ignoring her death glare as he leaned back in the hot bath. "What took you so long?" He asked casually, not even taking notice of the dangerous red aura surrounding the blonde.

Lucy suddenly threw a back scrubber at his face as he slowly begun to rise, throwing the flying object with full power. "KYAAA! DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH!" She cried, throwing a towel and his clothes by the side of the bath before scrambling out of the room with a blush the colour of Erza's hair. Slamming the bathroom door shut, Lucy changed into her pyjamas and sank into her wooden chair with her head on the table. "I hate boys…"

Natsu walked out of the bathroom, a grin plastered on his face with one hand behind his head. "Sorry Luce," He laughed, jumping onto her bed with his legs crossed. "But I came here 'cause I've got a mission!" He cheered, flinging the paper onto the wooden table.

Lucy lifted her heads from the surface and picked up the piece of parchment in her dainty hands, her brown orbs scanning the sheet with slight amazement. "200,000 jewel?" She exclaimed, jumping back from her seat, her eyes as side as saucers.

"Do you only ever look at the reward?" Natsu smirked in amusement, crossing his arms as he watched the girl glare at him from behind the piece of paper.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"That much money to only catch a little-"Lucy squinted at the word as her eyes attempted to calculate what it said. It had been crossed out by thick black ink, but the words were slightly comprehendible. "Night…beast? Is that it? For that much money and we only have to catch a little Night thief?"

"I couldn't read it either, but it had an awesome looking monster on the front."

"Do you only ever look at the pictures?" Lucy smirked, mimicking his words from earlier. Natsu glared at her and picked up his backpack with a smirk. Lucy's eyes bulged out as he hauled it onto his back. "Where did you get that?"

"I hid it under the bed."

"I looked under the bed."

"Well then, you must be blind."

Lucy scowled at him and whacked the boy over the head with a nearby book before smiling and laughing at him. "Hang on, where's Happy? Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he's gonna join us on the way. If he doesn't then he's either forgotten or gotten side tracked by Charle." He answered, crossing his arms behind his head. "And what's even better is that we're going to be walking!"

Lucy shook her head and patted him on the head. "Natsu, we are NOT walking. I'm not exhausting myself before the mission has already begun."

And with that, Lucy grabbed his collar and dragged him down the road towards the station. "Waaaaaaait! Lucy, not another train! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

๏๏๏

Lucy stared down at Natsu with a roll of her eyes, watching his face turn to a dark shade of blue, and then to green, and finally back to blue. "Never…ever again. This…is your fau-" He suddenly lurched forward and pulled himself back on the seat Lucy was on.

"I swear, if you hurl on me that'll be the end of you Natsu Dragneel." Lucy growled at the unconscious looking boy on the ground. "And stop drooling!"

"I can't…help it!" He wheezed, suddenly falling into Lucy's lap. Lucy squealed but made no movement to push him off. "Vanilla…" He muttered, circling his arms around her waist a slight smile.

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his mop of pink hair, massaging it slowly as she watched the scenery pass by with her head leaning against the window.

_You liiiikkke each other! _Lucy shook her head as Happy's voice flouted around her mind, blinking rapidly and looking down at Natsu who was fast asleep. Lucy blushed lightly, laughing at the cute smile that was painted on his lips.

_Time Skip:_

Lucy hunched over with her arms crossed as she walked in the crisp air. "Don't tell me we're staying out here tonight." She whined, watching as Natsu strolled ahead with a carefree grin. "Of course! The great outdoors is a great place to sleep!"

Lucy scowled at the back of his head and crossed her arms tighter. "Not for me! I could be in my nice warm bed…" She wailed, resisting the urge to whack the fire mage across the head.

"If you try and imagine really hard that you're in your bed, maybe you might start to feel warm."

"Watch it dragon boy."

"Watch what?"

Lucy face palmed herself and ground her teeth together, watching in annoyance as Natsu walked over to a large green patch. He pulled some branches down off some nearby trees and chucked it down, flicking his hand towards the pile of wood and instantly setting it alight.

"Man, it's so cold." Lucy shivered, her teeth chattering as her breath swirled in the cold misty air.

Shuffling closer to the fire, Lucy sat in front of it and placed her hands out in front of her with a small smile. It may be a long night, but at least she was warm…ish.

ฬ๗ศ

Natsu's eyes fluttered open slowly, the long bright beams of sunlight interrupting his sleep. Turning on his side, he frowned to see no outline of Lucy lying opposite him and the burnt out fire. Natsu pushed himself up and looked around the camp to see no Lucy in sight. 

"Lucy?" He called out, only to be answered by the echo of his own voice. Jumping up onto his two feet, Natsu's frown deepened. "Luuucccyy!" He bellowed into the forest cupping his hands around his mouth. No answer.

This was strange. There was a clenching feeling in his chest.

"Su…atsu…NATSU!" Lucy shouted from behind him, her voice sounding distant over the hammering of his own heart. Huh? He ignored it and grinned at her. Oh…fuck it. He ran towards her and suddenly swept her up into a large hug earning a squeak from the blonde haired girl.

One he placed her down, he held her two shoulders as he glared at her slightly though he still held the grin. "Don't go wanderin' off like that Luce, couldn't you of left me a note or somethin'?"

"What on a leaf?"

"Huh?"

"There's no paper around here, Natsu. Use your brain, dummy. Well, if there's one in there."

"That was uncalled for!"

"Not in my dictionary."

"A diction-what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and brushed passed him, kicking the last of the remains of the fire out then turned to him with a smile. "Ok, let's get to the village. We're already late as it is."

"Before that, you may wanna clean yourself up a bit. There's something black and white on your skirt." He pointed out, watching in faint amusement as she brushed her hand against her skirt and held it up her hands to her eyes. He backed away slowly as her brown orbs twitched with anger. Steam came from her ears. Her face turned the darkest shades of red.

She must have fallen into bird droppings when she fell over. All over her skirt. The black and white stuff dripped down onto the ground with a soft _pat_ on the ground.

"I've heard it's lucky to have that…stuff…on you though. It's all good!" Natsu grinned at her, her face faltering into one of fear as she turned her steely glare towards him.

"_NAAAAATTSSUUUUU!" _She screamed, sending nearby birds squeaking and flapping away from them, along with Natsu's pained yell along with a sickening crunch of Lucy's fist connecting with Natsu's face.

Oh yes…he'd be lying if he said that we wasn't looking forward to this mission.

**AAAANNNND that's the end of that chapter! How did you like it?! Tell me in your reviews!**

**Happy: Why wasn't I in the chapter!**

**Me: You…you were with Charle, remember? **

**Happy: -Drools and flouts into the air-**

**Me: -_-**

**Jess xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Me: -Walks in casually- Huh? You're still here? After 2 or something months? WHAT SOURCERY IS THIS?! IT'S A TRICK! IT'S AN ILLUSION! GUYS! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!**

**Lucy: They've been deprived of a new chapter for 2 months…they should be blood thirsty wild animals right about now.**

**Natsu: Where's the blood thirsty beast?! I'll kick his ass! Wait…why's there an angry mob coning towards us?**

**Lucy: RRRUUUUNNN! –Grabs Natsu by the scarf and high tails off-**

**Me: GUYSS! DON'T LEAVE ME! GAH! THE ANGRY MOB! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**Enjoy!**

"That was…" Lucy sighed, banging her head against the counter of the bar. "A disaster."

It had been a few hours since they had got back from the mission, and Lucy was in a cycle of deep depression. First thing that went wrong was that they got lost on the island, but wait, it wasn't as simple as that; they ended up being on the completely wrong island to start with. The second thing that went wrong, Natsu tried to juggle fire and ended up frying Lucy alive. Oh, not to mention half of the damn forest!

Lucy, finally accepting they weren't going to be going on another mission for a while, stood and made her way towards the doors. "My poor apartment…where am I gonna live now? In a tree? Under a rock? Why don't I just go and swim with the damn fishes!"

"Oooh, fish? Luuuucccyy, why didn't you tell me that you had fish?" Happy chimed from above her head with twinkling eyes. Lucy let out a feral growl and sent a raging fist his way, sending the defenceless neko into the walls of the guild.

Proud of her work in the haze of rage, Lucy stormed out of the doors and made her way back to her apartment. Hell, it won't belong to her much longer if she can't knock some sense into Natsu's brick like-!

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu crowed loudly, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Wussup?"

"Wassup? WASSUP? I'll tell you what's up! Because of your damn fire antics, we failed that job AND I'm gonna lose my apartment! I swear, I'm gonna get a mallet and whack you with it repeatedly until you FINALLY understand what it costs us –me- to fail a damn job!" She exploded, whacking her enlarged mallet on his head until he fell faint to the floor and swirls replacing his eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna put you on a boat and sail you into the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" And with that, Lucy barrelled her back to the apartment with smoke coming from her ears. "AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING INTO MY APARTMENT, I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE!" Was her final scream before she audibly slammed her door so hard that it could have shaken the entire town of Magnolia.

Xxx

"She's really pissed at you, Natsu." Gray commented sending an unhelpful smirk towards the dragon slayer. Natsu was sat at one of the tables with his head down and a depressed aura surrounding him. He mumbled something incomprehensible into the table until he felt a shadow loom over him. "I do hope you and Lucy are not fighting, Natsu."

The boy in question gulped and raised his head slowly to meet the eyes of the demon, Erza. "O-Of course not! We're just…not in the same place. Ehe…" He laughed sheepishly at Erza's returning death glare. "Me and Lucy are best buds!" He exclaimed with a quick squeak.

"Then why did I see Lucy digging your own grave with a mallet this morning?" Erza questioned, a fierce gleam entering her narrowed eyes. "It may have been horse play, albeit a little on the violent side."

"Oh the mallet?" Natsu piped up, jumping from his place with his hands waving wildly in the air. "That was…-" Natsu was interrupted by the face of the blonde haired girl stalking towards them with a smile. "Lucy! How's my best friend doing?" He cried, leaping over to her with incredibly speed, once again hauling an arm over her shoulders. "_Help me, I'm going to get killed my Erza. Play along if you don't want me dead."_ He whispered into her ear before quickly grabbing Lucy's shoulders and speeding away from the demon known as Erza. Natsu then frowned to see Lucy shrugging out of his hold and wandering back to his seat at the table.

Natsu zoomed back to Lucy and jumped into the seat next to her with cold seat running down his neck as Erza surveyed them. "All is well, is it Lucy?" She questioned the blonde with a light frown.

Lucy looked from the silently begging Natsu and the scary red head until she finally smiled and nodded. "Yup, of course it is." Lucy exclaimed between gritted teeth. "All is very…_very_ well."

Erza nodded and walked away back to the bar, audibly asking for her normal everyday cheese cake. When the coast was clear, Lucy turned to glare at Natsu in pure fury. "The land lady kicked me out; thanks to your thick headed antics I'm bloody homeless!" She hissed quietly, praying she hadn't caught Erza's attention.

Natsu winced and put his hands out in defence before his expression lightened like a light bulb. "You can live with me and Happy!" He exclaimed loudly, only to get his mouths forcibly slammed closed by Lucy's dainty small hands.

The blonde sighed and took her hands away before looking back at him with a tilt of her head. "You'd do that?" She asked softly, feeling a bubble of hope make its way up her chest. "For me?"

"'Course! How're we gonna eat if you're sleeping on the road?" He smirked playfully, elbowing her in the side. Lucy smiled and, in the heat of the moment, wrapped her arms around Natsu's frame and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Oh, and I forgive you. It was a stupid thing to get angry about."

Natsu chuckled and watched her as she pulled away. "All is forgiven. Though I think that bruise is gonna last for a while. Jeez Lucy, you have the strength of a…baboon!"

Her earlier glare returned, effectively causing Natsu and shiver and scramble away from her. "Don't push it, dragon boy." She growled, only to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Lucy scary…"

"Shut up."

Xxx

Lucy's eyes bugged out at the state of Natsu's house. Frying pans were uncleaned and carelessly thrown on the floor. Bits of rocks and a whole tub of soup was left on a table, along with frying pans and plates, cups AND weight lifters. You basically couldn't see the floor. Was that a tree that was growing at the side of his house?! And then of course a hammock with a small green blanket thrown of it topped the whole room off. Oh how she missed her apartment…

"So Luce, whaddya think?" He asked proudly, prancing around the room like a hyperactive kid. Correction: He was a hyperactive kid. "We tidied up until we lost something and then from there we couldn't be bothered."

Lucy was touched and gave him a small smile. "It's very nice Natsu," She laughed, balancing on one foot as she hopped over the scattered things of the floor. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked while scanning the room for somewhere to sleep.

"With me!"

At that, Lucy fell flat on her face with steam travelling out from her ears. Her face was burning, reaching the colour of cherries. It was an innocent statement. Natsu was, and always will be, innocent as a child. And as dense as a brick wall. "B-But it's a hammock, how're we supposed to fit?" Lucy protested, picking herself up off of the ground.

"Easy!" A few moments of silence. "Get back to me for an answer." He muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the wall. He then clicked his fingers with a grin. "We'll just have to squeeze in!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, twirling her finger in the air unenthusiastically. "Oh, woohoo."

"You llliiiike eachother!" Happy giggled from behind his paw while flying above their heads. Lucy turned the colour of several different red fruits and swiped above her head, her eyes ablaze with anger. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN ALLEY CAT!"

"Lucy's scary!" Happy cried, flying onto Natsu's head. Natsu laughed and reached up to stroke the blue neko's head. "I know buddy, I know."

"I wonder is Gray's place is still up for grabs…" She muttered, missing Natsu's dark expression spread over his face before quickly vanishing at her next choice of words. "Ne, he's a pervert…"

"And a stripper!" Natsu added with a wide grin, giving her thumbs up. "And an ice prick, and a-" As he listed off as many names for Gray as he possibly could, Lucy wandered around his house, grimacing at the dirty pans and plates. Honestly, how in the name of Mavis could a cat and a pink haired pyro cause this much mess? What caught Lucy's eye was a certain mission pinned to his wall.

It was the first mission they ever took together.

Lucy felt a smile split across her face. "He keeps everything as a souvenir, including rocks. Although they might just be there for Natsu's reckless behaviour." She added with a snort, looking to the side of her to see a maids outfit.

The maids outfit to go with the first mission.

Oh, she remembered that day. Natsu made her think that she had to dress up as a maid for the job. Honestly. The neko and the pyro are such idiots. And, as well as she hates to admit it, so is she. Nearly gullible as Happy when it comes to fish.

As she marvelled over the collection of the many things that he had stored in his house, Lucy turned her gaze to the outside. It was pitch black. Lucy turned to see Natsu fast asleep on his hammock with Happy sleeping above him.

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy jumped over the obstacles of the ground and managed to safely reach her suitcase holding her night clothes. Once she had changed and placed it to the side, Lucy leapt over the thing on the floor and stood in front of the hammock. Ignoring the fact that her face was burning as hot as a stove, Lucy slowly, robotically, snuggled down into the warm depths of the blanket.

And then Natsu had to ruin it by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lucy flailed and squeaked, only to find the arm around her grew tighter. Was she really gonna have to deal with this all night? ALL NIGHT?! The blonde sighed and turned her face towards the destruction on legs. She smiled at his peaceful expression. It was weird how he was so different when sleeping compared to how loud and destructive he is when awake.

Her eyes wandered down to his lips but as soon as they did, they snapped back up to his eyes. Bad Lucy. Naughty Lucy. Crossing over the line Lucy. The female giggled quietly and leaned over, placing a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as the deed was done, Lucy snuggled into his warm embrace, missing the small smile on Natsu's face.

Unconsciously, he moved closer to the blonde, tightening his grip on her waist and bringing his other arm under the pillow. He breathed in a warm and delicious scent of vanilla and strawberries. Without his mind to lead, he burrowed his nose into the unknown tresses of silk with a content smile upon his features.

**Guys and girls, a little bit of fluff as a treat! I'm so sorry for not updating; I've been so busy with work experience! I am, however, getting back on track with my stories so I really hope you will stick around, even if I don't update for a few weeks. **

**I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story and thanks to those who have kept with me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Me: HA! WOOP WOOP! I'm HERE! I have now proven to you that I can, in fact, update quickly-ish! Has everyone stopped being blood thirsty, chapter deprived monsters now? Happy! Reports!**

**Happy: Aye sir Commander Jess! General Natsu has them under control! Repeat: Natsu has them under control!**

**Me: Good! General Lucy! Reports from your side! Repeat: Reports from your side!**

**Lucy: Not good, captain! TivaNaluKick4evs has sent in Erza and Gajeel! ERZA AND GAJEEL! **

**Me: ADMIT DEFEAT! ADMIT DEFEAT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER!**

**Enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them up!**

"Lucy Heartfilia has been located, sir. Orders?"

A tall, lean and muscled man stood from an old and tattered chair with both hands behind his back. He concentrated his obscene eyes on the crackling fire place on the wall with a small smile. "There will be no orders in the current situation, general. As for our plan of acquirement, it will have to wait. The celestial spirit mage is protected and therefore will destroy our plan before it has even begun. No, we shall wait until the time is appropriate, and then," He smirked, steering his gaze from the fire to the general. "We shall strike."

* * *

"Lucy, Natsu! I haven't seen you two all morning. Where have you been?" Mira asked her usual smile as she set out two cups on the counter. "Up to no good as usual?"

Lucy laughed and shook her head once she sat herself on the bar stool, paying no attention to her partner who danced on the table, spewing out fire across the guild earning amused chuckles from the guild members. "Happy was actually up to no good. He took…well he took a photo of me and Natsu…" At this, she shifted in her chair uncomfortably when a smirk grew on Mira's face.

"Might I ask…doing what?" It was an innocent question, but Lucy's face, ears and neck burned a bright shade of crimson while steam flew from her ears. "I…he didn't have a spare bed so we…uh…had to share his hammock…"

"Aannd…?" Mira pushed with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Mira was scary when she was like this. Seriously.

Lucy glared at her and crossed her arms across her chest. "And you can pretty much guess the rest." She grumbled.

"_GET BACK HERE YOU FLAMING ALLEY CAAAAAT!" Lucy screamed at the blue flying neko who was laughing and soaring in the air with a camera in his paws._

"_Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Happy was cut off by a large rock dropping down onto his form and a raging Lucy on top of him. "I-N…G!" Happy puffed out before his eyes became swirls._

_Lucy grabbed the camera out of his hold and threw it on the ground but not before stamping on the innocent object with a loud scream. As soon after the camera had been completely destroyed and reduced to dust, Lucy stormed off back to Natsu's house and from afar, if you squinted, you could see a pink haired pyro forming a new star in the sky where Natsu had been thrown by Lucy's furious hand._

"That sounds interesting," Mira giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. "But have you ever considered that Natsu might have feelings for you?" She asked in all curiousness, leaving out innocence.

Lucy paled and squeaked and pulled her hands to her mouth with a horrified aura surrounding her. "Don't you start! Natsu is about as dense as a brick wall, concrete and super glue mixed together. But the thought is scary enough!"

"Denial is the first step in love." Mira giggled with sparkles surrounding her. "Think about it, you and Natsu a couple…it'd be perfect-! Lucy?" The white haired woman blinked to see Lucy barrelling out of the guild with her arms in the air and thick smoke kicking up behind her.

Xxx

"We're doing what?" Lucy blinked at her partner and then back at Erza and Gray who had their luggage packed and bound in a wheelbarrow. "We're going on vacation?" She asked again but this time a bubbling excitement entering her tone.

"Strictly speaking, no. We are going on a mission that acquires us to vacate to the new holiday hotel that was built a week ago. A thief has been lurking and the mission has asked us to catch him before he steals something that is worth of value to the hotel. We have packed your things, so let's go." Erza answered with the swift point of her finger towards the train. "And no dilly-dallying. We're there to do a mission, not to mess around."

Lucy stared at them in astonishment with her mouth hanging open. "We're going right now?"

Erza glared at her. "Got a problem with that?" She asked dangerously, preparing to sheath her swords.

The blonde yelped shook her head frantically from side to side before diving behind Natsu. "W-Why would I have a problem with it?" She asked fearfully, popping up from behind Natsu's back.

The pyro suddenly collapsed to the ground, his face the shade of purple going on green. "Why…do we have to…go by train?" He groaned dramatically, his cheeks puffing out.

"If you fail to get on that train in the next 30 seconds there will be serious consequences, Natsu." Erza growled in his direction, already gathering her swords.

In a flash, Natsu was on the train sitting up straight before he slumped into the window. "I…hate…trains…"

"You look so pathetic, man." Gray commented with a small smirk. In an instant, Natsu shot up and head butted Gray accompanied with scowl. "Ice prick, shut the hell up!"

"Ash brain!"

"Matchstick!"

"Ice princess!"

A heavy fist of fury was brought down on both Gray and Natsu's head finished off by a punch in the stomach to Natsu. "I suggest that you stop fighting, boys." Erza stated dangerously with a dark aura surrounding. Happy giggled behind his paws and flouted down into Lucy's lap. "Early mornings aren't Erza's thing."

"What was that, cat?"

"Nothing, ma'am!" Happy answered with a respectful salute and a strained grin at Erza's dark expression.

"Oh what a successful train journey so far…" Lucy sighed, staring out of the window with a small smile. "I don't think we've ever had a normal train trip."

"Your weirdness doesn't help, though."

"SHUT UP HAPPY!"

Xxx

As soon as the Fairy Tail members arrived at the hotel, already something was terribly, terribly wrong with the whole ordeal. Natsu wasn't happy.

"Why does Lucy have to be on the other side of the Hotel?" He complained with a frown. He didn't like how they were going to be so far away from her when there is a thief lurking around. He knew perfectly well that Lucy could take care of herself, but why couldn't they all be in the same room? "Can't she just share a room with me and Happy?"

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder with a thoughtful smile and shook her head slowly. "I'll survive the next 2 nights. Always got the Lucy kick if it's necessary." She joked lightly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Once she saw his face, she put her hand down and rolled her eyes. "Promise I'll be ok, cross my heart with a…pineapple and strawberry!"

Natsu snorted and raised a brow at her. "Weirdo."

A slap around the head soon corrected his grammar mistake. "Kidding," He smirked, although his expression melted into one of concern. "Just be careful."

This time, Lucy snorted and waved a hand in front of her. "Since when am I not careful?"

"When you set a trap at the cursed island, remember?"

"_NATSU! STOP! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" Lucy screamed, waving her arms furiously._

_Natsu frowned and kept his pace, staring at Lucy with a frown. "Huh?"_

"_JUST, STOP, PLEASE?"_

_This time, Natsu halted just a few inches away from the trap and looked down beyond the giant ice cube. "What the hell is-" As soon as he stepped onto the strange hay like stuff, he fell through the hole with a surprised yell._

"And then there was the time you decided to throw a bucket of paint over me."

"_Hey Lucy! I got a missio-"As soon as those words escaped his mouth, a cold feeling washed over him followed by a loud splatter of paint and a clank of an object falling to the ground. He blinked a few times and looked down to see that he was covered head to toe in bright pink paint._

"_Natsu?! I'm so sorry, I was- well I was…and then you- UGH! Wait, N-Natsu I know that look- stay away from me- no- Natsu- stay away…KYAAAA!_

"Yeah, I'd say that you're pretty careful." Natsu answered casually before a smirk split his face. "I never properly got my revenge for that paint accident, did I?"

Although this was supposed to be a slightly more relaxed mission, Lucy grabbed her keys from the woman and sped towards her door, opening it and slamming it as fast as she could.

What did she do to piss the Great Spirit in the sky off?

**TEEHEE! Oh you're gonna LOVE the next chapter –Evil smirk- Lemme give you a hint: Paint, water and…very fun times! (Maybe a hint of Jealousy from the pyro's side…-Evil ninja chuckle- AND THANK YOU FOR THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING YOU'VE BEEN DOING! KEEP IT UP GUYS!**

**Me: -As a great ninja is dressed up in a giant green frogs costume.-**

**Happy: -Dressed up in a small bright pink frogs costume-**

**Natsu: -A awesome ninja in general…-**

**Lucy: What…the hell are you guys doing?**

**Me: As great ninjas', we must preserve our energy for great sneakiness and stealth for the scary enemies: Erza and Gajeel.**

**Natsu: Nin Nin!**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

**-Erza and Gajeel spot us and start charging-**

**Me, Natsu and Happy: FORGET THE NINJA'S, RRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**Lucy: Face-palm. Jess forgot to mention to read and review. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Me, Natsu, and Happy: WOOHOO! WE WON THE WAR! WE SCARED AWAY ERZA AND GAJEEL! OH YEAH! SUCK. ON. THAT! AHAH!**

**Lucy: Technically you didn't win, and you didn't scare them away. All of them are still watching you. So, you lost.**

**Me: -Gets on knees along with Happy and Natsu- Great mistress Erza and-**

**Natsu: Whoa, I aint getting' down on my hands and knees for that metal muncher Gajeel. Forget it. **

**Happy: Don't anger them!**

**Me: -Slaps Natsu around the head- Baka! Now we're in for it! You'll face the wrath of Jess in a minute, Natsu!**

**Natsu: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! LUUUUUUUCCY!**

**Lucy: You… are all a bunch of lunatics.**

**Enjoy!**

Describing the feeling of warmth and another mystery person in your bed is like trying to re-enact a cat falling from the sky. But, if it's pyromaniac and a cat, then it's not that hard to believe. Lucy smiled softly to see the sleeping form of Natsu lying beside with the expression of utter contentment. Lucy dazedly guessed that Happy was on the sofa below.

Pushing herself upwards, Lucy felt a warm arm around her waist and a small groan of tiredness to follow. The blonde looked down to see Natsu's strong arm wrapped around her waist and tightening at every move she made. Lucy, giggling very slightly, uncoiled his grip around her waist and placed it beside her. _Did he sleep here all night? _Was her faint thought as the said girl lifted herself down and towards her cupboards where she picked out her choice of outfit and walked quietly toward the bathroom with a small click of the door.

Once Lucy had showered and brushed her teeth, done her hair and sprayed her perfume, Lucy walked out into the warmth of the room and stretched with a grin. The brown eyed girl looked onto her bed to see the rose haired still fast asleep with a series of soft snores escaping his lips. Lucy chuckled quietly and snuck over, sitting herself on the side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu…" She whispered, earning a groan. "Natsu, you gotta wake up, it's morning you dummy."

She smiled to see his onyx eyes squint open and focus on her. "Have you been there all night?" She giggled quietly, taking in his sleepy mask. "And anyway, how did you find me? Did Happy tell you?" She mildly turned to glower at the sleeping cat before turning in shock to feel Natsu's hand on her wrist.

"You were half a mile away from the rest of us," He mumbled back, the edges of his voice slurred. "Aint gonna…let some bastard break into your hotel room." He slurred once more with the swift drop of his head on the pillow.

Lucy smiled feeling the warmth of affection from her partner at his choice of words and the tired sincerity. "I would've had my celestial spirits to help me if that happened, like Loke for instance. He would've pummelled them into the next century."

The blonde was blissfully away of the frown of distaste that spread across his features. "I would've pummelled him into the next century after the first one!" He exclaimed, his weary posture gone and replaced with an energetic fighting spirit. "With fire!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked at him as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Alright dragon slayer, get up and get ready, I'll be in the breakfast hall. Oh, and remember to wake Happy-"

"Awake and reporting for duty!" Happy exclaimed with a salute and a stamp in the air with his small blue paws. "Natsu, see you at breakfast! I've heard they have fiiiiish!" And with that, Happy was out of the door like a bullet on ice.

Lucy turned on her heel back to Natsu who, much to her surprise, was dripping wet with a wide grin. He then, in a quick burst of flames, dried himself and hopped on the spot. "Done, now let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door, but Lucy pulled out of his grasp and turned back to her door.

"Need to lock the door first, idiot." Lucy laughed, stuffing the lock in only to find it wouldn't turn. "Stupid key…" She muttered, attempting with her feeble fingers to turn the lock.

"Need help?"

Lucy turned in surprise to see a lean, youthful and raven haired man leaning against the wall with a smirk. "New hotel and the doors are already playin' up? Mine got jammed the other day." As he was talking, he took the key from her dainty hands and slid it in the key hole and turned it with a soft clink, signalling that it was now, locked.

Lucy smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "Thanks a lot," She grinned, placing the key in her pocket. "See you around?"

"Of course," He smiled, leaning against the wall once again. "What would your name be?" He asked curiously, frowning to feel a burning gaze like feeling on his back.

"Oh, my name's Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy replied, shaking hands with the man before her eyes drifted over to Natsu, whose eyes were narrowed, but once they caught Lucy's gaze, turned away and walked down the hall. "What's yours?"

"My name is Ryuu, and the pleasure is all mine." He smirked, taking her hand a placing a kiss on the knuckles, his piercing green eyes connecting with hers. "I shall be seeing you, Lucy." And with that, he stalked away down the corridor behind her, his figure disappearing around the corner.

Lucy blinked a few times in confusion, unsure whether to feel flattered or creeped out. Though the fluttering of her heart seemed to tell her otherwise. But what stopped the spread of giddiness was that he didn't…have the warmth that she liked. He didn't make her feel the same way as- _Shake the thought. No. Bad Lucy. Damn it Lucy, what the hell is up with you?!_

"..cy!"

_He was nice, but he was a bit of creepy. Well done Lucy, meet the creepy guys why don't you? Oh! Why don't I just go and jump into a room full of pink elephants!_

"…UCY!"

_And plus, he could be a suspect. But then am I being judgemental? Nah. Well…maybe a little._

"LUCY!"

Lucy yelped at the sudden blasted yell and slapped her hands over her mouth. She stared at Natsu who was standing on one leg with his arms flailing in the air, attempting to get her attention. "Man, you were like stuck in a trance. Could've been asleep standing up with your eyes open? That's that makes you so weird."

Lucy slapped him around the head with a feral growl. "Don't interrupt my thoughts, idiot!"

"Ah, you're hungry! Come on, before Happy eats all of the good stuff!"

Unbeknownst to Lucy herself, a faint outlining of a red glowing ring like mark coiled itself into the centre of her writer's palm.

_Waiting…_

xxx

"And you say the girl was alone…" A man asked standing in front of his tattered, old and batted chair, his hands linked behind him. Without looking, he narrowed his eyes with the sense of a small nod. "But that is far from what we need. The girl is still under protection, she is still under a watchful eye." The man clenched his fist and turned with his steely gaze turned down. "If you wish to keep your head attached to your body, then I suggest you work faster. Time is running out for us, and soon, it will be gone. It is like sand between your fingers. The longer you keep it there, the faster it will fly away. And we do not need to play games here."

"Of course, sir."

"This is the beginning for us," The man sneered, each step slamming against the marble floor as he black boots came into contact with the ground. "And yet," He whispered, pausing at the large doorway.

"It is the end."

**AHAHA! Thanks for the reviews! My Hotmail's being an ass so it doesn't tell me when you review -_- It is annoying! OH! What did you think of the end?…teehee…I'm evil, I know. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Me: Oh…and I gave Natsu's his evil punishment…heheh…**

**Happy: J-Jess is…scary…!**

**Me: I'm a ninja, what can I say? –Cue grin.-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**YO! Ooh, I'm starting to get the hang of this updating quickly-ish thingy here! I'm…actually quite proud of myself! I just wanna thank me…and myself OH! And I can't forget-**

***Glares from reviewers***

**Ha, I can't forget you lot! You're the reason I update! Reading your reviews makes me update quicker! Seriously! I love hearing how you like it so far **** So keep going!**

**Hint for the events that will unfold in today's chapter: A little thing called argument. Annnd, cause I know you like it, jealousy…xD**

**Enjoy!**

To say Natsu was pissed off was an understatement of the year. He was furious. So angry, in fact, he could feel his fists were covered with a thin line of fire.

Lucy, lately, had been hanging around with a guy called…what was his name? Ricky? And it pissed him off. At every fucking opportunity, the guy pops into the conversation, and he's always so damn close to her it's like what's the point of being space in between them?

"Just, go away, Natsu!" Lucy huffed with annoyance, rounding yet another corner with her keys in her hands. Once she had reached her hotel door, Lucy stuffed hey key in the lock and started to unlock it, only to get stopped by Natsu spinning her around. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for you right now! What you did back there was rude and unbelievable! Tonight, if you even think of coming in here, I swear I will-"

"What get Ricky?" Natsu muttered, releasing her wrists with a scowl. He watched her face blossom red with rage. "His name is Ryuu; at least get his name right! Why the hell did you-! He wasn't being the slightest bit rude but oh, Natsu Dragneel acts first and thinks later! Actually, sorry, you didn't think about it later at all, did you?" Lucy snarks, clenching her key in her dainty hand.

The rose haired mage sputtered for words in pure fury as words were unable to express his anger. He soon realised that Lucy brushed passed him and started her run down the corridor with a small hiccup. "God damn it," He growled, turning to the disappearing of his blonde best friend running away.

_From him._

And what made it worse was the fact he'd made her cry. With a rugged sigh, he started his chase after her, watching as she turned another corner and heard the slam of a door.

With a growl, he leaned against the door with his eyes closed and his head resting against the wood. "Lucy," He sighed, opening his onyx eyes once more. He didn't need his dragonistic hearing to hear the sound of hiccups on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper, but I'm a fire dragon slayer, so what can I say?" He smiled feebly, straining his ears for any signs of a laugh. "Come on Luce, Fairy Tail don't do tears. Especially if they're from you."

He jumped slightly at the click of the unlocking of the door, and, without a flying thought, he pushed it open and shut it behind him. He looked over to see Lucy leaning against the wall with an angry yet sad expression. "Would it make you feel better if you punched me in the face?"

A flash of a smile.

He smirked lightly and made a small step towards her. "I saw that," He chuckled silently, watching as she turned her face away from him. "Ok, how about I never come in your hotel room again?" Although he hated the idea, as Lucy was so far away, he willingly accepted it as a punishment. Even if it was slightly harsh.

"No," Lucy sniffled; wiping her eyes with a tad too much force. "I want you to…I don't wanna be on the other end of the hotel without someone there." She laughed tearfully, this time turning herself towards him. "I'm sorry for shouting at you…" She mumbled feebly, kicking the ground with her booted foot.

"If I don't get Lucy Kicked, can I say that I'm sorry for losing my cool?" He asked with a hint of fear. He felt strange warmth spread through him at the sound of her laugh and the nod of her head.

"But can you please at least try to restrain yourself? Ryuu isn't the bad guy. He's…he's actually quite sweet…in his own slightly creepy way." Lucy mumbled, taking a step towards him. "I…Natsu-"

"Lucy?"

_Oh…fan-fucking-tastic._

Natsu mentally groaned, pulling away from his partner and leaning against the wall with a small scowl.

_It's the king of all pricks. _

Lucy frowned and opened the door, effectively hiding Natsu behind it. "Ryuu! I'm so sorry for what happened back there, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I think the wall took the most damage. Oh, and your friends Erza and Gray have gone into the town at the reports of suspicious activity." Ryuu replied, his eyes flashing with something that Lucy couldn't place. "And why are you in the laundry room?"

Lucy frowned and turned to see that she was in fact in the laundry room. "Oh…I had some…clothes to clean."

"Then who were you talking to?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes that ventured into the room behind her.

"M-Myself!" Sweat dropped down Lucy's as she smiled sheepishly with an awkward laugh. "I-I was annoyed…because…the washing machine was playing up, and-"

"Listen," He stated seriously, taking one hand in his and rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

Natsu stared through the crack of the door; his eyes narrowing to the point they almost looked reptilian.

"There's a neat looking café down in the village," Ryuu continued, watching Lucy's almost swooning expression.

The rose haired mage clenched his fists.

"And I was wondering if you'd wanna come?"

Lucy felt as though her vision had been replaced with fog, her head had the feeling of dizziness and her heart was hammering. Her actions felt alien and uncontrollably. She made a fatal mistake in the presence of the hidden Natsu. She smiled shyly.

Natsu smashed through the door with a growl, staring at Ryuu with suppressed anger.

"_Excuse me," _He addressed with feigned politeness and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "But we're on a mission, not a holiday."

Lucy snapped out of her daze and put a hand up to her tightening chest. Her actions…her movements they felt so blurry? Her heart spiralled out of control along with a faint burning sensation in the palm of her hand that symbolised that she was a member of Fairy Tail. Whilst being dragged away by Natsu, Lucy turned her hand over to see a small red mark that had the smaller sized imprint of her guild insignia. "Wha-?"

She wrenched her hand away.

"What did I tell you about being rud-?" Lucy swayed on the spot. Her hand found its way to her head with a quick rasp of air.

"About being…" She whispered, adverting her attention to Natsu, although one Natsu divided into two. "Being…"

"…ce?" His voice sounded as though it was miles away, echoing into her head and bouncing around loosely. Dark patches swam into her front of her eyes along with swimming purple and green swirls. Her body numbed to the point she felt as though she was standing on air. All sound shrouded into numbed silence, only vague noises could be heard. She vaguely felt the pressure of the arms of a being clinging onto her frame and a loud shout of confusion and anger.

Her vision shrouded into an abyss of darkness.

**OMG! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH LUCY! GUYS! CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES! CALL AN- Oh wait…I know exactly what's going on…heheheh…I wrote this chapter straight after I finished the last one. I've got a great big, juicy story line for this story. Your minds will be BLOWN!**

**Natsu: Heeeeyy, how come we aren't in the introduction anymore?**

**Happy: Yeaah! This isn't fair!**

**Me: Oh, you two would you stop whining? Jeez. You're saying goodbye to the reviewers, isn't that something?**

**Lucy: Why am I always the damsel in distress?**

**Me: You're the centre of attention! Basically!**

**Lucy: The point still stands.**

**Me: -Ninja mode: Goes invisible.-**

**Natsu: NINJA! NIN NIN!**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

**Please R&R WITH A BIG MASSIVE CHOCOLATE DOUGHUT ON TOP! FREE COOKIES AND CAKES! AND TEA!**

**Natsu: FOOD!**

**Happy: IT'S A TRICK! DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**OK! FIRST THINGS FIRST! DON'T KILL ME! HOLD FIRE! I'm sorry for not updating, it's the Easter holidays and I went on holiday! So-**

**Happy: OohH! Where did you go? Where there fish? Why didn't you invite us? Huh? Well!**

**Me: I-I well…I- GAH! ERZA AND GAJEEL! POSITIONS! EVERYBODY! ANYBODY!...Somebody?**

***Cue the faint sounds of crickets and a hay stack rolling passed.***

**Me: Where did they go?**

**Happy: They left! They got bored, and-**

**Natsu: *Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn* How long's it been this time?**

**Happy: A few weeks!**

**Lucy: Hasn't broken the record then…**

**Me: GUYSS! YOU'RE SO MEAAAAAN!**

**Happy, Lucy and Natsu: Jessie does not own Fairy Tail as much as she would like to! And now, excuse us; we're going to hunt her down!**

**Me: RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN!**

**Enjoy!**

It'd only been a few hours since the strange collapsing of Lucy, and now everyone was waiting outside of the hospital doors, anxious just to see if she's ok. Although there was no serious damage to Lucy, she was placed in one of the sick beds and visiting hours were…well just ridiculous.

Erza was leant against the wall with her arms crossed, her gleaming eyes scanning the area until landing on the hunched over Gray. "Where's Natsu?" Was her obviously surprised and confused question.

Gray looked up and scanned the area before he shrugged and looked back. "No idea where the ash for brains could be…I'm surprised he hasn't broken anything yet, considering that he has a patience of a-"

The hospital doors opened suddenly, revealing a green haired nurse who wore a kind smile. "You may go in now." She said softly before walking off down the corridor to tend to other patience.

Erza smiled and opened the doors, walking inside, followed by Gray and looked towards Lucy who slept peacefully with a healthy glow to her cheeks.

"Pretty messed up though, isn't it?" Gray commented, lowering himself down onto the chair.

"Well, nobody just collapses without a reason. But maybe she was tired after the events of the night when Natsu decided to punch that-"

"Since when does Lucy have pink hair?" Gray once again interrupted, blinking once or twice before turning his attention to Erza who stared at Lucy as though she had grown another head. This wasn't, of course, far from impossible.

Erza sauntered forward slowly and pulled the blanket off in all carefulness before retracting her hand and taking a few steps back. A smile decorated her features. "We've found Natsu, I don't think he's been away from her ever since."

Natsu had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively with his head buried in her hair and a hidden smile in her long golden tresses. To them, he looked incredibly childlike and, well, adorable.

"So that's where he's been all this time, the idiot." Gray chucked, rolling his eyes at the scene. "When did he come in here anyway? He would've been noticed by somebody."

"Aye!" Happy called out from behind them, earning anime style shocked gasps. "He was worried about Lucy so he came here a few hours before you did. I had to pretend to be a lamp for the past half hour, but I did over hear that Lucy was just fine."

Erza smiled nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's good to hear," She murmured, placing herself down on the chair. "Now I think-"

The scarlet haired woman stopped at the sound of Lucy's low moan and the twitch of her eyes, before they opened and blinked sluggishly. "Wha…where am I?" She whispered, pushing herself up only to be nailed to the bed by something warm. "What the- KYAAAAA!" She screamed, attempting to mini flair and throw Natsu off of the bed only to stop and stare down at him.

_Has he…been here all this time?_

"Luuuuuuccccyyy!" Happy wailed, barricading into her chest and sobbing loudly. "You're ooookk!" He wailed while the tears that he shed created a small waterfall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you…I just felt really strange." She murmured, shooting the two a bright smile. "But I'm fine!"

"Good to here, don't go collapsing on us again, though." Gray commented with a smirk. "Happy was a lamp was half an hour just to see if you were ok and…well, Natsu decided to…"

Lucy glared. "I know." She growled, looking back down at Natsu. "Natsu," She called out sweetly, an evil glare entering her eyes. She watched as he shifted and opened his eyes, and then looked up with a grin.

"Lucy! You're alright!" He cheered, sitting up from his position and scratching the back of his head. Once he saw her dark expression he gulped and carefully got off of the bed. "L-Lucy…" He gulped, watching as she morphed into a Lucy-Devil.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, jumping out of her bed and chasing Natsu out of the room and down the corridor with a wild roar. "COME BACK HERE YOU FIRE EATING, DIMWITTED PYROMANIAAAAAAC!" She yelled, barrelling after him and disappearing further into the hospital.

"For once I actually feel sorry for the freak." Gray muttered, a bead of sweat travelling down his neck. "Lucy's wrath is…"

"NAAATSSUU! DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!" Happy cried, zooming after them, scaring quite a few of the doctor's and nurses.

XXX

"This isn't good enough…" The old man growled, clenching his large fists. "It's them…we've got to do something about _them._ We have let them escape back into the safety of Fairy Tail and they're little puny family, and now the girl is far more protected!" The man snarled, slamming a fist into the marble wall. "You will follow them. You will get her alone and you will do what it takes."

The shadowed figure clenched his fists and bent his head. "We can't keep hurting people for the sake of ourselves. That's all we're doing here! We're not-!"

"_Listen to me, boy._" The old man growled turning his steely glare towards him. "You abide by my rules; you have no say in what we do. Everything connects to something, and what we are doing connects to power…and that is what I will give you. At the times like this, you are weak minded and frail hearted. You have no strength as to what I will give you, if you follow me."

The boy clenched his jaw and stared down at the ground. _You are weak minded and rail hearted. _

_Weak…_

_You have no strength…_

_Give you…_

_If you _follow_ me._

"Tell me…" He whispered, connecting his eyes with the older man. "What I…I have to do."

The older man chuckled and gripped the younger boy's shoulders firmly. "Bring Lucy Heartfilia…" He grinned, glaring at him through misty eyes.

"To _me."_

**OMG! ATTENTION: PEEERRVVEERRTTT! Nah, well…actually he might be. No…no he's not. Don't worry. ANYWAY- *Look behind* I GOT AWAY FROM-! Lucy…Erza and Natsu…and now you're holding dangerous and sharp looking weapons with a blood thirsty looks.**

**Crap.**

***Dodges flaming torch* Ok, I'm sorry! *Ducks under chain saw* PLEASE! *Jumps over sword.* I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!**

**Reviewers, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Natsu and Lucy: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!"**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S…ROOOAR!**

**Lucy: I summon three! THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL- TAUROS!**

**Happy: MAX SPEED!**

**Erza: Ex-Equipt! PURGATORY ARMOUR!**

**Gajeel: IRON DRAGON'S…ROOOAR!**

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAA! **


End file.
